


Happy Birthday

by cherryblossomstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Precisely one mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstars/pseuds/cherryblossomstars
Summary: its lonely in argentina, but it gets lonely in california, too.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It looks late, but I wrote this back on July 20. Reposted from my Tumblr @/cherryblossomstars

It’s lonely in Argentina.

And when your boyfriend packs up his entire life and hops off to another country halfway across the world… It gets lonely in Japan, too. 

The world won’t stop for you and him. It won’t stop for anyone. With the time difference making calls difficult, paying for international plans, the time gaps in between texts all in an effort to keep your relationship alive. And when you finally finish school, maybe you can join him, too. 

And then Iwaizumi came to you one day telling you about going to California and the next thing you knew you had packed up to join him after an opportunity of your own landed in your lap. 

The difference between time zones had somewhat lined up; instead of the 12 hours between Japan and Argentina, it was a mere 4 hours between California and Argentina. Calls became more frequent, being able to wish him good luck before his games, watching his games on TV with Iwaizumi and cheering Oikawa on while you and Iwaizumi ate cup ramen, and then telling Oikawa he did a good job afterwards. 

But it’s not the same. Holidays don’t always line up and plans don’t always follow through, and after a full year of not being able to see him, it felt like your heart would wither away. The gentle touches, the nights laying in bed together and talking about anything and everything couldn’t happen. 

You and Iwaizumi ended up spending Summer break in California, joined by the two idiots Makki and Mattsun. The best part was that they just showed up with their luggage and told the both of you they’d be living with the both of you for the summer. Naturally, they’d be paying for their share of the apartment as well. It was almost a third year reunion.

_Almost._

Everything felt incomplete without Oikawa. No matter how many facetime calls, snaps, or texts were sent it couldn’t fill the empty space in your bed or the lack of another hand entwined in your own.

And so, by the end of June, the boys living in your apartment had had enough of the sobs they would sometimes hear very late at night or would make an appearance every time you all decided to drink. 

Mattsun slammed your door open, marched in with Iwaizumi and Makki following close behind, and slammed an envelope filled with plane tickets in front of you. 

“Happy birthday.” Mattsun declares.

You raise an eyebrow, “It’s not my birthday.”

“Well there’s no holiday during the summer where you give presents and shit is there?” Makki thinks out loud. “Whatever. It’s an early birthday present. But it’s also for us. I guess. Christ, just read the damn tickets.”

You pluck one of the tickets out of the envelope, your eyes lazily scanning the contents, “Standard economy, blah, blah, blah… From John Wayne Airport to…” your eyes widen, “to San Juan? You’re fucking joking. God, please tell me this isn’t a prank or I’ll cry right now-”

“Nope. We’re surprising shittykawa. It’s almost his birthday, after all.” Iwaizumi pointed to your phone. “We’ve all got one week to pack and hopefully he’s free when we land so he can come pick us up. Otherwise, uh, we’ll have to take a bus.”

“You guys are so bad at planning things through.”

Makki pouts, “please just appreciate the gesture.”

A smile graces your face, “I do. Thank you guys.”

“Alright it’s all set, then! The semester starts back up in late August so we’ll be there to piss off Oikawa for a whole month.” Mattsun claps his hands together.

“I’m gonna plaster every ugly photo I have of him all over the city.” Makki proclaims, leading everyone out of your room.

You could finally see him again.

You think the hardest part about this plan was keeping it a secret from your boyfriend. It took every ounce of self control you had not to just burst at the seams and tell him all about how you could finally see him once again. The night before his birthday, no less.

So when the four of you finally arrived at San Juan after a stop in Buenos Aires, Iwaizumi had let you do the honors of calling Oikawa to see if he was free to pick you up, noticing how you looked like you could explode in sheer excitement. 

A groggy voice answered the phone, “babe? It’s, like, 10 PM. Isn’t it late over there? Is something wrong?

“Uh, no, not really. I was just wondering if you could come pick us up?”

“…Are you drunk right now? Did you call the wrong person? Listen, I’ll hang up and call Iwa for you, just hang tight and-”

You sigh, “I’m not drunk, Tooru. I’m with Mattsun, Makki, and Iwa right now. Ah, actually, I’ll just send you my location. Love you.” You heard him inhale to respond right before you hung up.

Almost immediately after sending him your location and gate number, he called back.

“You’re fucking joking right now. Babe, holy shit, please- oh shit! Ow!” You heard him bump into something amongst all the rustling on his end of the call, “God. I love you so fucking much. I’ll be right there give me a few- fuck!- A few minutes. I love you. Holy shit I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” And with that, the line went dead. 

Mattsun chuckles when he notices your teary eyes. “Can I assume he’s coming?”

And when he finally does arrive, he’s only able to say a quick hello and give you a peck on the lips so you could all quickly shove your luggage into the car and be on your way.

“You guys know my apartment is definitely not big enough for all of you, right? Iwa and [Name]’s might be, but their place is bigger.” Oikawa states, one hand on the wheel and the other finally being able to hold your hand, rubbing circles onto the base of your thumb. He never wants to let you go.

Not like you want him to let you go in the first place anyway.

Mattsun doesn’t even look at him when he speaks, instead opting to enjoy the view of the drive. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about that. We got an Airbnb nearby so you two can bang like rabbits all you want when you’re alone-”

Iwaizumi hits him, “don’t make me think about that. But we did book the airbnb assuming [Name] would stay with you for the month. Unless…?”

Oikawa can’t help but smile, “a month, huh? But yeah, I want [Name] with me,” he glances at you from the corner of his eye, “unless you don’t want to?”

You shake your head, “no, I do. We need to make up for a whole year, after all.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

The clock hits midnight while the both of you are laying in bed together after dropping off Makki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi at their airbnb. Finally, the empty space you would so often reach out for to hold someone who wasn’t there was filled.

July 20.

“Happy birthday, my love.” You press a kiss onto his lips.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” He holds you even closer, “finally having you here with me is more than anything I could have asked for.” 

_fin._


End file.
